


Ready, Able

by corpuscallos_m



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun knew there could be only trouble knocking on his door this late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Able

“Hyung,” Seungri says, his voice practically a purr as he lets himself into Seunghyun's home, pushing him backwards and closing the door with his foot.

Seunghyun knew there could be only trouble knocking on his door this late at night.

“It's been a long, long time,” Seungri says, further inviting himself into Seunghyun's personal space, placing his hands on the older man's chest and sliding them down.

“You came all the way here just because you're horny?” Seunghyun asks with a snort, grabbing Seungri's hands and forcing them away. 

“Yes? So what? It's been like two fucking months!” Seungri whines, wriggling in Seunghyun's hold.

Seunghyun laughs and Seungri growls. He pushes himself into Seunghyun's body with his hands still held back. They stand chest to chest in the middle of Seunghyun's living room as Seungri demands, “Kiss me.”

“What if I don't want to?” Seunghyun asks. He's sure Seungri would smack him if he could. 

“Bullshit,” Seungri says. “You send me dirty texts literally all the time. You're just being a jerk because you can.”

Seunghyun finally lets go and Seungri is quick, reaching upwards to drag Seunghyun down for a kiss. 

Seunghyun smiles into it, loving how Seungri desperately clings to him, kissing with tongue first. 

Seunghyun pushes him away, only long enough to see Seungri's unimpressed scowl before shoving him into the wall and attacking his neck. Seunghyun bites and licks the pale skin, harsh and teasing. Seungri's fingers dig into his scalp and down the back of his neck and up again as he lets out quiet, pleading sounds. 

Seunghyun moves back up, capturing his lips again, kissing him just how he knows Seungri likes it and Seungri rolls his hips forward. 

“Excited are we?” Seunghyun says.

“Shut up,” Seungri whispers against Seunghyun's lips. “Take me to the bedroom.”

Seunghyun grins, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the hallway. Seungri giggles all the way until he's tossed onto the bed. Seunghyun doesn't move over him immediately, he just stands and watches at the foot of the bed, expecting Seungri to throw another tantrum.

What he doesn't expect is for Seungri to start undressing, a sly smile on his face as he shrugs off his jacket and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Sitting there, naked from the waist up, Seungri looks at Seunghyun with hooded eyes and runs his fingers through his hair. Normally this sort of display would make Seunghyun laugh and tell Seungri “calm down, I'm not a camera,” but the lack of recent contact between them makes it seem less cheesy.

“Come here, hyung,” Seungri says, voice low. He ends his sentence with a lip bite and Seunghyun puffs out an incredulous sound. 

“You're ridiculous,” Seunghyun says as he climbs onto the bed. Seungri meets him lips first. 

Between kisses he manages to say, “You love it.”

Seunghyun reaches down, running his hands down Seungri's sides and to his abs. His gentle touch makes Seungri shiver and suck in a breath. Seunghyun indulges himself a little more, taking his time to trace the lines of muscle. Seungri groans into his mouth as he takes Seunghyun's hand and pushes it downward. 

It makes Seunghyun feel a little cocky when his hand brushes against Seungri's erection. He's harder than he normally is by this point. Though, that's more likely due to Seungri's desperation and not anything Seunghyun has done in particular. Seungri moans all the same, tilting his hips upward as Seunghyun drags the zipper down.

Seunghyun snickers once he pushes Seungri's jeans down ever so slightly. “No underwear?” he asks. 

“What the hell do you think I came over here for? Hurry up,” Seungri says, lifting his hips. It takes a few seconds for Seunghyun's giggles to stop before he pulls the jeans down and off. 

Seunghyun takes a hold of Seungri's cock, stroking it slow and firm, avoiding the head on purpose. Seungri tilts his head back, sucking in a breath between his teeth. He lets it out in a sigh. 

Seunghyun gets the same reaction for only a couple more strokes until Seungri's brows furrow. “Hyung,” he whines, swatting Seunghyun's hand away. “Knock it off with that shit. I don't need foreplay right now.”

Seunghyun makes a face at him, raising his brows and pursing his lips sarcastically. Seungri doesn't see it, he's too busy turning over and getting himself onto all fours. 

“Prep me,” Seungri says, ass in the air as he rests on his forearms. Honestly, Seunghyun would prefer giving Seungri a spanking for his attitude. 

“Christ, you're impatient tonight,” Seunghyun says as he takes a second to admire the view.

Seunghyun believes Seungri lacks any shame, especially in the bedroom. He's never hesitated since the beginning, always spreading his legs or bending over and begging Seunghyun to fuck him. It was jarring at first, but like with most things about Seungri, it takes some time getting used to. 

Seunghyun takes his time finding the lubricant. It's where they left it the last time, in one of Seunghyun's travel bags, underneath clothes and shoes and whatever. Still unpacked from the last overseas adventure they had in Japan or something. Seungri would know. 

Returning to the bed, Seunghyun kneels behind him, taking an extra second or two to find a comfortable position. He takes his time unscrewing the cap, too; giving it a slight twist every few seconds. His own erection going ignored is worth it to see Seungri wriggle in frustration, letting out frustrated sighs and groans. 

“I know what you're doing and I hate you,” Seungri says. “Hurry up.”

“Going as fast as I can,” Seunghyun says. He tightens the cap a little. 

“You are no- _ah_ -t,” Seungri says, slightly interrupted by the touch of Seunghyun's fingers to the back of his balls. 

Seunghyun gently rolls them in his fingertips and Seungri squirms in a different way. He loves this sort of play and Seunghyun knows it. Easiest way to shut him up. 

“Th-aa-t's not where I need you right now,” Seungri says.

Well, shut him up for a moment, anyway. 

Seunghyun slowly moves his fingertips upward. He drags them across Seungri's entrance and then higher. Seungri lets out and annoyed sound but Seunghyun moves his fingers back down, giving only the slightest touch before pulling away. He can practically hear Seungri bitching in his head as he takes an extra second or two to lube up.

Before Seungri can complain, Seunghyun touches him again, circling his fingers around the tight muscle, smearing the lubricant around. When he finally inserts his index finger, Seungri pushes himself back onto it.

“More,” Seungri says. 

Seunghyun smirks. “Hm?” 

“I said, 'more',” Seungri says, his voice stern. 

Seunghyun, feeling generous, adds a second finger. He knows it's not enough to satisfy Seungri. Regardless, he begins pushing them in and out slowly. There's a moment where he stops moving completely. He waits until Seungri groans and starts fucking himself on Seunghyun's fingers. 

“Please just put it in already,” Seungri says, his voice sounding slightly strained. 

“You're not ready,” Seunghyun says as he adds a third finger. “It's been awhile.”

“God damn it, Seunghyun. I know how much I can take,” Seungri says between gritted teeth. Seunghyun gives him a smack on the ass. Seungri yelps.

“Show some respect,” Seunghyun says.

“Maybe if you'd hurry up, I would!” 

Seunghyun smacks him again, harder. Seungri's yelp turns into a moan. 

“You would like that,” Seunghyun says, smacking him a third time, leaving a bright red mark.

“Shut up, just hurry,” Seungri says. 

Seunghyun doesn't listen, still fingering him with a slow in and out. Seungri, forever impatient, keeps trying to grind himself backwards, desperately begging for more contact. It's really too fun watching Seungri act so shameless. 

Seungri lets out one more annoyed sound before lifting his head to meet Seunghyun's eyes. “If you don't put your dick in me within the next five seconds, I'm going to do it myself,” Seungri says. 

Seunghyun laughs. Seungri doesn't wait five seconds. 

Seungri grabs Seunghyun's wrist, pulling his hand away. In an instant, he's turned around and pushing Seunghyun onto his back. Seunghyun just smiles as Seungri hurriedly pulls off Seunghyun's pajama bottoms and boxers, letting his cock spring free. 

In one swift movement, Seungri is straddling Seunghyun, balancing himself with one hand and guiding Seunghyun's erection to his entrance with the other. He pushes his hips downward and moans. 

Whatever witty remark Seunghyun was thinking of leaves his brain as he succumbs to the feeling of being inside. His hands gravitate towards Seungri's hips, gripping tightly as Seungri begins to gently rock backwards. Seungri is so tight but he takes Seunghyun so well, like his body was made for it. It's only ever so often that Seunghyun gets to enjoy it. 

Seungri moans softly, neck craning, head tilting upwards. He steadies himself with his palms on either side of Seunghyun, moving faster and deeper with every grind. Seunghyun feels the sheets pull around him when Seungri's grip tightens. 

When Seungri looks back down, Seunghyun catches his dark, glassy eyes and holds them with his own. Seungri breathes out a ragged sigh through his nose as he bites his lips, like he's unable to hold it back. 

“Fuck,” Seunghyun mumbles as his hips snap upward once, twice. Seungri topples forward, hanging over Seunghyun, hiding his face in Seunghyun's neck. 

“O-oh god, hyung,” Seungri mumbles, his voice sounding wrecked as he abandons the sheets and clings to the older man, digging his arms into wherever he can fit them. “Please fuck me,” Seungri whispers, a little hoarse and a lot desperate. That does it for Seunghyun. 

Planting his feet on the bed, Seunghyun begins to move, thrusting into Seungri from below as the younger man lets out the most amazing sounds. Seunghyun's not slow, nor gentle as he knows Seungri likes it rough. 

The pressure becomes too much too quick and Seunghyun pauses to stop himself from cumming too soon. It isn't very long until Seungri grunts, rolling his hips backwards and whining. Seunghyun knows he's about to complain, so before he can Seunghyun says, “Sorry, was about to---.”

“Don't hold back for me, hyung,” Seungri says, pushing himself upwards. “I want you to cum inside me.”

“Jesus fucking christ,” Seunghyun says. 

Seungri smirks, lifting his hips up and slamming back down. He bounces, riding hard, their slapping skin and the sound of the bed echoing throughout the room, almost as loud as Seungri is. He mutters curses between moans and sighs. 

Seungri slows to a stop, panting. Of course he would tire out before getting himself to orgasm. Seunghyun pulls him back down roughly, fingers clawing into the sweat-slicked skin of Seungri's back as he starts to fuck him from below again. 

Seunghyun feels a hand in his hair, tugging at the strands as Seungri's whole body seems to tighten. 

“You gonna cum, baby?” Seunghyun whispers hotly into Seungri's ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” Seungri says, voice strained. Seunghyun fucks him harder. 

Seungri bites him on the juncture of shoulder and neck as he cums, a deep, throaty moan sounding between them. Seunghyun can feel Seungri riding out the waves of pleasure from the inside as a warmth spreads between them. 

It doesn't take Seunghyun long to finish after that. Seungri lets out a weak moan when he feels Seunghyun's orgasm. Probably wishing he could enjoy it more. 

Seunghyun stills inside Seungri after it's all over, wanting to enjoy being with him like this for a few seconds longer. But the afterglow is quickly turning into uncomfortable and sensitive so it isn't too long before he pulls out and moves Seungri to his side. He nuzzles himself into Seunghyun's still clothed chest, humming contentedly. 

His shirt is sticking to his chest and they could really use a towel, but the way Seungri's ankle locks with his and how he slowly rubs his hand along Seunghyun's side makes it too comfortable for Seunghyun to move. 

He smiles, gently petting Seungri's hair. Seungri breathes in a deep, happy sigh. 

“Are you feeling better now, you sex addict?” Seunghyun says with a laugh.

“For about fifteen minutes, maybe.” Seungri snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> ah it's been so long since my last ~real~ topri fic. also yay porn! I just wanted to write some mindless canon smut with seunghyun being a sort of jerk(you can't deny that picking on seungri is one of his favorite things). so here it is. there should be more random smutfic in fandom, I demand it. this is... partially beta'd? don't take that as an insult btw. a lovely, lovely friend helped me with this. concrit is always accepted and very encouraged.


End file.
